


Do the Job, Take the Shot (#32 Metamorphosis)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [193]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still do the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Job, Take the Shot (#32 Metamorphosis)

Ian drove for an hour before he found cell coverage.

“I’m coming home.” Ian said quietly.

“How are you?” Charlie asked.

“Got the kid back. Had to take a shot.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying.”

“Yes.” There was quiet on the other end. “I’m not who I was. I can still do the job, take the shot but… It’s changed. I’ve changed. I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you come home and we’ll talk things out.” Ian was quiet for a long time. “Ian?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Still keeping me.”

“I promised I would, did I?”


End file.
